Roto
Roto (呂屠, Roto) was a member of Team Rokuyukaiduring the Dark Tournament. He was killed by Kurama. He is voiced by Sean Schemmel in the FUNimation dub and by Toshiyuki Morikawa in the Japanese version. Appearance Unlike the other members of Team Rokuyukai who either exhibited physical prowess or looked good-natured, every physical aspect of Roto seems to attribute to his rather sinful ambiance: a slim and grim looking young demon with his dark-green trench coat and black pants and boots that fit loosely on him, bluish skin; his long, claw-like fingers; and his wickedly sinful smile. Atop his broad forehead lies an unkempt mass of short, denim strands of hair with a widow's peak, which, along with his fang-like teeth and thin yellow eyeballs with purple pupils, provides additional sullenness to his already-bleak facial countenance; which makes him look like a rotten, low-class thug fitting with his personality. Personality Even for a demon, Roto is pretty despicable, as he used underhanded methods, forcing Kurama to not fight back by using his human mother as a hostage against him. He also thought highly of himself, as he told his opponent to lick his boots as a sign that he was superior to him. According to Zeru, he always uses this tactic and wins every time, which fatally backfires on him, causing him to beg for his life when Roto realized the true threat Kurama was as an adversary, which was deaf on the latter's ears. In the English dub, he speaks with a heavy Spanish accent. History After scolding Rinku for not killing his opponent, Roto steps into the ring, as does Kurama. Attacking numerous times, Roto tells Kurama, or rather Shuichi, that he has his human mother, and that if he presses a button, his demon brother, who had been tracking her for some time, will kill her without a second thought. He asks Kurama to put his hands behind his back and let him hit him as he pleases. Roto then tells Kurama to lick the scum off his boots, and when Kurama refuses, he attempts to push the button. However, Roto is immobilized when the Death Plant begins to grow. He spends his last moments begging for mercy, and pleading with Kurama to spare him because he's just a low class demon, and by extension doesn't know any better. In his last moments, he learns that Kurama doesn't believe in mercy. Powers and Abilities Roto displayed the average speed and strength of a human version of a D Class relying on physical strength and the E Class tactic of using underhanded methods to get what he wants like using a threat of letting loose a low level demon to kill Kurama's human mother with a special device. Like both, he has the habit of underestimating his opponent based on his kind outer nature, and is oblivious to the strategy that dooms him, only to beg for his life when it was too late. Techniques/Moves Finger Scythe: The only move Roto used was creating a deadly blade from his middle finger that is able to cause short and wide midair wind-scythe slashes. It is often speculated that given the nature of this power, he is able to manipulate his hands into any weapons desired, similar to Elder Togoro but chooses a sword for its practicality. Demon Switch: a trigger that, when pressed, will order one of his demons to kill his target. He seems to be able to control weaker demons, though whether they are familiars or just carrying the deed out of a reward is unknown. Video Game Techniques * In the Dark Tournament game, he is assisted in battle by a "Soul Assassin", a wispy, black spirit which constantly flies around the arena and attacks Kurama. In Tournament Tactics, the '''Soul Assassin '''reappears as an attack but with eyes and a fanged mouth. Trivia * Roto's name means "slaughter," specifically in the manner he was brutally killed, and his weapon and personality that suggest he's a murderer. * In the dub, Roto's voice is similar to that of the acclaimed actor, Peter Lorre. It also sounds like Ren from Ren and Stimpy whose voice actor as well as creator, John Kricfalusi, was inspired by Peter Lorre. Category:Demon Category:Tacticians Category:Army of Darkness Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Murder Category:Deceased Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Assassins Category:Kidnapper Category:Shonen Jump Category:Killed In Action Category:Murdered Category:Serial Killer Category:C Class Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Yusuke Urameshi Rogues Gallery Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Aerokinesis